Jecht (Original)
Jecht was one of Cosmos's champions during Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, but during the war, he is recruited into one of Chaos's minions. In Dissidia Final Fantasy, Jecht is forced to fight his rival and son, Tidus. Jecht was once a famous Blitzball player from Zanarkand. Burly and rough-spoken, Jecht's style of brawling is straight from the Blitzball arena. Similar to Golbez, he does not care about the other villains' plans, but is hinted to fight for his own, more benevolent desires. Jecht also appears to his son Tidus, who wishes to settle their grudge and finally best his father in battle. Attire Jecht (Normal).png|Normal Jecht (Alt 1 Original).png|Alt 1 from the original Dissidia Jecht (Alt 1 Duodecim).png|Alt 1 from Dissidia Duodecim Jecht (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Jecht (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Jecht (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode Jecht (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Jecht's appearance is similar to his Final Fantasy X design. He wears black shorts with an orange and red sash over his right leg and bears a large black tattoo of the Zanarkand Abes logo on his chest. He wears a red bandanna, a metal gauntlet on his left arm, and carries a large black sword. Elements of his Final Aeon form have been added, giving him what appear like clusters of spikes on his sash and emerging from his left shoulder pad. In his first alternate outfit, named "Road Uni", Jecht's clothing is no longer torn, his sash has a lighter color gradient, he bears no spikes, and his gauntlet and hair are differently designed. His EX Mode changes to a primarily green Final Aeon with purple claws and orange trimmings on the edge of his leg sash. Jecht's second alternate outfit is named "Abes Uni," based on the Zanarkand Abes uniform as seen in the Final Fantasy X introductory sequence. His shorts are longer with a gray and black pattern, he wears blue and black coverings over his lower arms, and has a darker headband. His Final Aeon spikes and the cloth over his leg are absent in this outfit, and he remains shirtless. This is Jecht's attire in Dissidia 012 as a Warrior of Cosmos and in the opening FMV. His EX Mode in this outfit is a dark purple Final Aeon with orange claws, meant to resemble the Final Aeon as it appeared in the lighting of Dream's End. His shorts in his Final Aeon form are shorter to match the length of his shorts in his other outfits, but retain the gray and black coloring. Jecht's manikin version, Ephemeral Phantom, is orange. Battle In battle, Jecht is a Brutal Blitzer. Jecht's attacks are fast, powerful combos of kicks, punches and sword blows that change in effect and power depending on the timing of button presses during the attack. Properly timed, Jecht's combos are some of the strongest in the game, and all of them link to HP attacks. Additionally, almost all of Jecht's offensive attacks can be charged, giving them longer range, more hits, and the ability to crush guards. Jecht Block is a guard that deflects any attack, even those that normally crush guards. Only attacks that strike from directly above or below, like Flood or Starfall, as well as certain attacks that land multiple hits, can penetrate Jecht Block. Jecht moves fairly fast on the ground compared to similar heavy-hitting characters, but his combos are difficult to master, and though he charges forward while attacking, he is ultimately a melee fighter. Equipment Jecht can equip Greatswords, Axes, Thrown Weapons, Grappling Weapons, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Helms, Headbands, Light Helms, Clothing, Light Armor, and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters